Sleet Island
Sleet Island is a location in Legend of Grimrock II, containing the Shrine of Water. Walkthrough On entering, the hooded Island Master is seen placing a Letter and an Island Map in a tree hollow before disappearing. The left path leads to a broken bridge. Across the water is a demon's head, and a sign gives the message "I am the guardian of the bridge, wake me up." Hitting the head with any ranged attack will cause a Magic Bridge to appear. Further down this path is the entrance to the Ruins of Desarune, but nothing else in this area. The path to the right goes over two wooden bridges. After the second, a pedestal in the south holds an Arquebus, but beware: taking it will teleport you to a room in the Flooded Dungeon full of Mummies. A Windgate there will return you to the area. Mind and Matter This puzzle involves the use of two Philosopher's Stones; throw the switch along the path to activate them. Push the reachable stone in two tiles to get access. The puzzle cannot be completed while the gate along the south wall is closed; to open it, you need to clear a path for the receptacle. Push the two stones west, so that they won't block the spark. Once the path is clear, push the button near the receptacle and get out of the way. One stone can now be moved onto one of the orange tiles. To get the second into place, first push it east through the grate. One tile north of the southeastern corner, look for a button on the wall; this will allow you to reach the stone from the north. Push it onto the second of the orange tiles to open the gate. The northeastern corner features a Crystal of Life and the Cemetery's entrance. On the north side of the map is the Pyramid of Umas, but the entrance is sealed; a Letter from the Island Master informs you that it's been sealed for a long time. If you have the Serpent Staff from Herder's Den, use its special attack on the door to open it. Once the pyramid has been partially explored, some of its enemies can appear throughout this map. Shrine of Water With the bridge destroyed, it seems impossible to reach the shrine, but a chain of clues shared by the Stone Philosophers will lead you to a way to access it. As the friend in the Cemetery suggests, stand in front of the silent one at night and watch southward. Wait a short while, and you will see the Trickster. He creates a second Magic Bridge across the water. After the Essence of Water has been formed, four Ice Guardians will appear. Monsters * Ice Guardian * Medusa * Mosquito Swarm * Mummy * Summon Stone * Zarchton Items Weapons * Arquebus *30 Pellets *2 Rocks * Stormseed Orb * Zarchton Harpoon Armor * Leather Cap * Mirror Cuisse * Runestone Necklace * Tribal Shield Consumable & Ingredients *2 Antidotes * Bread *3 Blooddrop Caps * Crystal Flower *7 Etherweed *2 Horned Fruits * Pitroot Bread * Rage Potion * Salted Sausage * Shield Potion * Smoked Sea Bass Miscellaneous * Island Map *2 Letters * Lock Picks * Meteorite * Note * Recipe (Antivenom) * Recipe (Rage Potion) * Sack * Scroll of Frost Shield * Scroll of Shock Shield *2 Skulls *2 Wooden Boxes Secrets * In the water, a pressure plate lies in front of a gate, with a sign reading "Hold your breath". There is no trick to this secret; you have to stand on the plate until the gate opens. Plan your route to a ladder ahead of time, because it is not a short wait. After regaining health and energy on land, go back into the square to find a Skull and Antidote. * The pressure plate north of the Mind and Matter puzzle is marked "Danger"; weigh it down, and three Mosquito Swarms will be teleported in, all focused on you. Once they're dispatched, the plate will only activate the temporary Windgates that they used to appear. Only one can be accessed before they disappear, found in the path south; if you can't reach it before it closes, try throwing an item onto the plate to start moving earlier. It brings you to a secluded room with a Skull, the Scroll of Shock Shield, and 10 Pellets. A hidden button reactivates the three Windgates. * Within the previous secret, a second one is hidden. One of the Mosquito Swarms was teleported to the island in the west; this is reached through the Windgate furthest from the button. Extreme precision is required: the Windgates remain just long enough for you to reach the one you need, and holding the movement key down too long will make you walk off the one-tile island. Succeed, and the Stormseed Orb will be your reward. * Left of the entrance to the pyramid, the wall holds a hidden button. Press it to create a Magic Bridge leading to the northwestern island. You will find a Crystal Flower and a Stone Philosopher there, but that is not the secret; facing west, search the ruined wall for a very small button. Press it to deactivate the Magic Bridge covering the pit in the water, and drop into it to find a Wooden Box holding the Mirror Cuisse, 20 Pellets, and the Runestone Necklace. * The gazes of the Stone Philosophers identifying themselves as the left and right eyes cross on this map. Near the Crystal of Life, look for a large rock taking up one tile. Dig in the square one tile northwest of it to get the Meteorite. Treasure Chests * A map found in the Tomb Underground marks a spot between a tree and a rock, and a tall structure seen from across water. This corresponds to a nook just east of the entrance to the Ruins of Desarune; dig there to find a chest containing a Shield Potion and a Zarchton Harpoon. Category:Isle of Nex Locations